


A Letter Though Time

by Kaory



Series: Like in the Movies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Il Mare/The Lake House AU, but I tried to correct mistakes?, kind off, this is a old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: Jaime faces Stoneheart and his only way out alive is let Brienne fight for him.





	A Letter Though Time

"Please, Jaime, let me fight for you”

Jaime froze in place, cold sweat slid down his back. It wasn't the words that turned him in this state, but what the words bring with them. A lost memory. 

He can remember now. The feel of the paper as he read it, over and over. How he and Cersei had laughed about it. 

It was before he gained his white cloak. A long-time ago when he was too young and full of himself. 

A raven arrived at Casterly Rock with a message for him. No one never knew from where or who wrote the message. The only thing he knew and remember now is that the message was written by a woman. A woman, regretting that Jaime never lets her fight for him. 

The words came to him so clear now ‘I wish you’d let me fight for you. I should have fought for you. I could have won, I know I could have won and saved your life’ and how desperate and sad he felt them then before Cersei found it and laughed to the absurd of all of it.

And he can feel t again now in the words of Brienne. In her eyes that looked at him, so impossible blue, all calmness was gone with only worry and desperation living there.

Can be? Can she be that woman? All was ridiculous but made sense if he thinks of it. It makes sense to why he didn’t kill her (even if he thought of it) on two occasions or why he saved her not once but twice, losing his hand in the process. Or why he trusted her enough to tell her all his secrets. 

“Please, Jaime” she begged again, and he couldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted something and isn't even new, but I'm trying to go back and write, even if I suck at it, even if is the most atrocious piece of shit.


End file.
